Dear Sora
by AriaMichaelis
Summary: Somwhere in a parallel universe Riku got busted for helping the darkness and he's in... jail? He decides to write to Sora to pass the time but Sora is very curious of where Riku has been. Read what they are saying in their letters here! I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or characters!RikuXSora AxelXRoxas . Don't like don't read! T for possible language but might change
1. Oh, Hello

My apologies! I'm new here so I don't really know what to do _ _|||

Well anyways this is just a small first chapter so I'm sorry its so short. Goodbye! -AriaMichaelis-

Disclaimer- I DONT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS RIKU, SORA OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS (Except for OC's) THAT APPEAR IN THE CHAPTERS!

* * *

Dear Sora,

I don't really care if I'm using proper punctuation this is just a simple letter to you alright? How have you and Kairi been? Not that I really care what Kairi is up to, she's probably just being annoying rite, eh? Wait did I spell rite wrong? Who cares? I ask to many questions don't I? Well then… WHHHHAH IM BORED. I HATE BEING WITHOUT YOU! I'm not joking, I miss you ._. So what have you been up to? I haven't really been busy except helping the darkn- er nothing happened, ok? Yeah well I gotta go please rite back its pretty lonely in ja- I MEAN GOODBYE!

Riku Dawn

Dear Riku,

Yo Riku! It's been AWESOME here! I think! SORRY I HAVE BEEN HYPED UP ON SUGAR ALLLLLL DAY AND KAIRI TOLD MY TO STOP SHOUTING BUT I JUST JUST CAAAANT! Heheheh! But anyways! So your lonely? Why where are you? Where did you go? I realllllly worried. And I missed you too! Am I using proper punctuation either? Lololol! Hahaha… I think I'm going to go ok? I love- errrrrr Um sorry about the mess up! GOODBYE!

Sora Hikari


	2. Just, DONT TELL KAIRI

Hi! Well sombody asked to be in the story! yay! to coolboi12: I will include you as soon as i can! I already wrote this and posted it so i'll write another and post it A.S.A.P (probably 2morrow since i have nothing to do all week)

Disclaimer- I DONT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS RIKU, SORA OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS (Except for OC's) THAT APPEAR IN THE CHAPTERS!

* * *

Dear Sora,

Um dude that's not sugar are you high? And I think I should come clean and tell you…..I am in jail -.-alright? Just don't tell Kairi! She scares me . Besides she might get nosey and try to find me. I guess helping spread darkness is illegal in Radiant Garden! I'm just worried how long I'll be here since I have never even heard of this Darkness Restricting law! Have you? Its complete bullshit! They even took away my damn Way to Dawn blade! You're lucky you still have your Keyblade! So anyways I'm fine and all I just want to go home! It's SOOO BORING HERE! Some bastard named Roxas (Who odd enough looks like your twin with blonde eyes) stole mah food for tonight! I've had enough of his smart ass who thinks he can do whatever he wants! He even took my cookies! I HATE HIM! When I get back the Way to Dawn I will pull his intestines- I mean…I'll ask for an apology. I'll talk to you later ok?

-Riku Dawn-

Dear Riku,

No, it was sugar! It was Kairi's terrible cake that made me scarf down random sweets in the fridge to get rid of the taste…. WAIT….YOUR IN JAIL! YOU'RE SO DEAD WHEN YOU GET HOME! (By the way Kairi scares me as well) I'll hide it from her for now but when you get home and she is wondering why I beat you with my Keyblade you will explain it to her yourself! I've never heard off a law like that but it's for your own good Ri! You need to stop this whole darkness thing! I DO feel sorry about your Blade and your food being taken away though! Beat him up for me ok? Miss you! Bye!

Sora Hikari


	3. Why?

Hi! I am still working on incorporating coolboi12 to a story but for now I'll be posting random chapters! So…enjoy!

Disclaimer- I DONT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS RIKU, SORA OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS (Except for OC's) THAT APPEAR IN THE CHAPTERS!

Dear Sora,

I really don't see why you still eat Kairi's terrible food! You know she can't cook! I'm starting to worry about you because you never know what she puts in that shit! O_o! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO TA ME! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING WHEN I GET HOME! Don't say something like "it's all your fault" and add a pet name like Ri to the sentence, that DOES not make it cute Sora. I did give up the whole darkness thing though. Maleficent bailed on me so….yeah…. That bitch…and I'll make sure to give that bastard Roxas a piece of my mind and a good beating for you ok?

Riku Dawn

Dear Riku,

I eat Kairi's terrible food because you are like the only one I know who can successfully cook Ri! Don't worry I watch her cook it so I know everything she puts in it :3 and Riku…I can kick your ass and you know it! After all why was I chosen to be the Keyblade barer? It could have been you but you know you're not strong enough! I didn't add Ri to try to make it cute! You said it yourself I'm cute already, right?

I'm really glad you gave up with the darkness but what specifically happened to make you change your mind? Was it Maleficent? Hehehe well bai!

Sora Hikari


	4. It's NOT a long story

Hi! Yay! Okay so this is...what the fourth chapter? Woot! I'm so excited! I got like..umm 5 reviews!

Justice333: Thank you! I really like Roxas but really not so much Kairi….I don't mind her though. I'm sooo excited to add different characters! Cough-AXEL-Cough….hmm? I didn't say anything! . SOOO onto the story?

Disclaimer- I DONT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS RIKU, SORA OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS (Except for OC's) THAT APPEAR IN THE CHAPTERS! But honestly who doesn't know that? If I DID own Kingdom Hearts Sora would be with Riku and Kairi would be dating Roxas…..

* * *

Dear Dipshi- SORA

Yeah, Yeah.. But didn't I teach you how to make Ramen Noodles? What ever happened to survival to the finish? (Speaking of survival how is Kairi doing on her diet?)

HAHAHA YOU? Kick MY ass? Sora, you cried at the end of Marley and Me :D I still don't give a damn about how you got chosen to be the Keyblade barer! At least the Way to Dawn is SHARP! I AM TO STRONG ENOUGH! At least my arms don't look like twigs! Damn I'm surprised you can even hold up the Keyblade, dude its solid metal! How'd you manage that? Well, yes you are cute but again don't tell Kairi I said that. You know she likes you, right?...Actually tell her! Let her suffer :D

I guess I should tell you the story right? _ _||| Wah… It's a long story… After me and Maleficent "teamed up" apparently somebody knew about this little deal and turned me into the police in Radiant Garden! After (surprisingly getting away with all of it) they caught up with me! Bastards found me in her castle . I was frustrated as all hell! That's basically it without that many details… Well, I'll talk to you later okay? Later…

Riku Dawn

Dear Riku,

So what was that typo when you spelt my name in the beginning? Was that supposed to be dipshit! You're such an asswhole you know that Ri? I do make Ramen now that Kairi blew up half the kitchen. I was lazy and preferred to get a little sick rather than getting off my ass and making Ramen…. Well yeah.. And Kairi is going NUTS without sugar… But I'm NOT getting into that.

I give up…Yes, I can't fight you and win but hey, hell who cares? Yes my arms are thin. . I don't really care. By the way…you're lying right? You said it yourself! When somebody says "It's a long story" they actually mean "It's a short story but I don't feel like telling it" Whatever you say. Really sucks how you got caught. I mean...for you and all not trying to be unsupportive er anything. Thanks for telling me though. Bye Aishiteru .

Sora Hikari

* * *

Wow! Long chapter huh? I'm really proud of myself!

Well thanks again for everybody who reviewed…. Bye!

AriaMichaelis ~3


	5. Axel's Boyfriend!

Konnichiwa! :D I'm addicted to writing now and I was planning on only updating once a day. . Well thanks for another chapter review from Justice333! Bye!

Disclaimer- I DONT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS RIKU, SORA OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS (Except for OC's) THAT APPEAR IN THE CHAPTERS! But honestly who doesn't know that? If I DID own Kingdom Hearts Sora would be with Riku and Axel would be dating Roxas…..

Dear Sora,

Hey um… no the typo wasn't dipshit it was…Dipchip…I was hungry, sorry. You don't really think I'm an asswhole right? You're mean!

WHOA WHOA WHOA….. KAIRI BLEW UP THE KITCHEN? Damn she finds more and more ways to mess shit up doesn't she? (By the way you're right about you being lazy! Remember on your 10th birthday? You didn't even get up to celebrate?) Hey can you buy some cookies and torture Kairi for me? Like dangle them on a string and make her chase them? And…maybe get it on tape to blackmail her with? She stole like 400 Munny out of my dresser and I need to get it back somehow! :D

You better give up you FINNALY realized that _ _||| Heheheh… You're taking after me now aren't you? You know me so well. Don't start acting like me though I love you just the way you are Sor. Well Aishiteru

Riku Dawn

Dear Riku,

Hey do you guys get to use the computer? Y'know like monitored? I was just curious… You're not that mean… Sorry But um… Dafuque is a Dipchip? I don't even want to know.

Yes she blew up the kitchen trying to use the stove. I spent hours cleaning up the aftermath with Axel and Ven (Thank god they stopped by) but um hey… Axel's new boyfriends name is Roxas… So um… Yeah I know you hate him but ask him if he knows Axel.

Chocolate Chip cookies and how about a cake? I'll find a way to dangle cake from the ceiling XD! Of course I would get this on tape! I have stuff I need to get back too. She borrowed a few Munny from me to buy groceries! :D POWER TO US!

Yes I did realize it Ri. And I hope I'm not taking after you Cough-EMO-Cough… but no hard feelings right? Okay then well I think Axel just broke something…. Bye

Sora Hikari

Haha well this is like my fifth chapter :3 I'm so happy! Yay well I guess I'll go start the next chapter bye!


	6. I'm NOT EMO!

Hello again . This chapter had to be put in like 2 pages on Microsoft Word which is WAY longer than what I have the attention span to write but does that matter? Hehehe well thank you….

Disclaimer- I DONT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS RIKU, SORA OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS (Except for OC's) THAT APPEAR IN THE CHAPTERS! But honestly who doesn't know that? If I DID own Kingdom Hearts Sora would be with Riku and Axel would be dating Roxas…..

* * *

Sora Hikari

Dear Sora,

No sorry. No computer! I wish though… So…I'm not an ass? Yay! (Btw a Dipchip is a random made up word). . .

Well I'm glad you, Axel and Ven had it taken care of… Did you get all the burnt spots off the kitchen floor? If you did I congratulate you because last time she blew up the kitchen (keep in mind this is like the 3rd time she's done that) I couldn't get it all the burnt spots cleaned up! She sure messed it up, but she still kicks ass at sewing! When I was running with my blade I tripped and slit open my pants! She sewed them in like 2 minutes and I could keep going! Thank god we have her or else I'd being walking around Destiny Islands with a hole in the front of my pants, which in any case would be embarrassing as HELL.

The other day I was talking to Roxas…It turns out he's with Axel. It was true… He's no longer a bastard! Tell Axel I thank him for telling us that because I would have kicked Roxas's ass if I didn't know! Hahaha!

Yeah I think the cake would work! "If I knew catching you would be this easy I would have dangled a turkey leg from the ceiling!" Still my favorite game ever! (You remember Portal right? Hehehe) I want to play that right now . I'm the one who has the most cash why didn't she ask me?... Anyways well that's good you don't want to be like me… BUT… IM NOT EMO! But of course no hard feelings…. And if Axel broke MY stuff it's his fiery head that's going to be broken next…Bye

Riku Dawn

Dear Riku,

That sucks how you don't get the internet! I can't live without the internet (Or video games to be honest) …I think I'm going to use Dipchip as a word now!

Yeah I was glad too but Axel is still as useless as ever (Slacker). Yes I DID get the burnt spots off the floor but it took FOREVER! At least she can sew though! I know she kicks butt, she's sewn my ripped jacket before and it didn't even have stitch marks! I guess she learned it growing up in Radiant Garden cuz I've never seen her sew except from when she needs too. You're right. If she wasn't here we'd probably be naked and stupid. (She taught me how to write in cursive and how to count to 100 in Spanish XD) Did you know she speaks Spanish? I DID NOT know that!

I told Axel and he wanted to add something to this letter so I left him a space to write

Yo Ri! How ya been? It's been a long time huh? So you met my Roxy? Aww I miss both of you! Tell him I said Hi and Aishiteru! Bye! AX31

So yeah… I was playing portal just the other day (I finished it!)… I guess she didn't ask you because she knew she already owed you cash? I guess?

You're so emo! EMO EMO EMO! Ahem! I was only joking ok? But um… You might go back to jail because you're going to kill Axel… He broke your iPod… Bye, Em-Riku….

Sora Hikari

* * *

Well i hope you liked it :3 it was fun to write but a pain also because my cat kept on sitting on my keyboard (AND hands) and making jibberish or delteing half of what i wrote ... Well Bye!

-AriaMichaelis-


	7. No Mas Pantalones

Hey! Okay so, yeah I haven't posted in ages! I'm sorry! I just got a new fish tank with 2 catfish and a shark so I've been buying food and stuff for them (just hoping my shark doesn't die since it doesn't eat much). So my apologies for that . I'm stale on writing so I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that good! Well this will be non-hand written from now on Riku gets to use the computer so he E-Mailed Sora this time…mmm'kay? (Brief south park reference) Enjoy the Fanfiction! Bye!

* * *

Dear Sora,

Whooo! I CAN E-MAIL YOU NOW! AWWWWYEAH! …erm...sorry I got over excited didn't I?

So NOW you use my slang? You didn't use my slang before! You used to correct me whenever I would talk (it was really annoying).

Yeah Axel sure is a slacker I got used to that (because I'm one myself). I remember how you ripped that! You tripped over my sword and it slit right open! That was priceless! You cried like a five year old! Oh, and I wouldn't be stupid…but if I wasn't stupid I wouldn't be naked either right? F**k logic! And yes I knew she spoke Spanish. Where have you been Sor? I bet you didn't know I spoke Japanese either though right? Watashi wa, anata ga kore o yonde suru tame ni, koreha nenrei o torudeshou ne! Sora himedesu! Sora hime! (A/N: I will put the translation at the end) Hehe I never used Japanese around you because you would ask over and over what that meant.

Hey Axel! How've you been? Yeah it's been like a year right? Yep I met Roxas! Me and him are really close buds now (Don't worry not like that). He misses you like crazy and I do too! Hahaha! He says hello, he " luvs chu" (spelled exactly like that XD) Bye!

Whoa you finished Portal? How does it end? Did GLaDoS die? WAIT don't tell me… Yeah I bet she didn't ask because it would remind me that she owes me munny.

I AM NOT F***ING EMO! Oh you were joking? …..ASDFGHJKL!? HE BROKEMY IPOD?! I'M GOING TO STRANGLE HIS LITTLE ANNOREXIC ASS...

Riku Dawn

* * *

Dear Riku,

Awesome! No more hand written letters that take ages to send! Whootwhoot! Yeah sorry about being when you would talk, I guess that was sortah rude huh?

You're not a slacker! I'm the slacker! When we were building the boat you did most of the work, remember? By the way that sword incident WAS NOT FUNNY! The sword cut my tummy a little! And I guess you're right. If we were stupid we would have to be naked because we wouldn't be able to make clothes . WAIT! You know Japanese?! Since when!? When did you learn it!? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?! Well I can speak Spanish! NO MAS PANTALONES! (A/N: Translation at end)

This is what Axel said -

Hey! Yeah about a year now! Wow! (And I don't worry I trust you guys) Well I'll see you when you guys when you get out!

Yeah I finished Portal with Kairi. She did the last level cuz I couldn't but I watched. GLaDoS dies and all. (A/N: Sortah a mini spoiler I'm sorry) So I confronted Kairi and asked her why she didn't ask you and she said exactly what I expected "No Reason" she's a terrible liar .

Yeah I was joking chill! And I allow you to kill Axel! Go ahead, bye! Luv chu XD

Sora Hikari

* * *

Okay! Well that sure was fun

I roughly translated what "Riku" said and it translates to "I bet this will take ages for you to read this! Sora is a princess! Sora princess!"

Sora said "No More Pants" (so obviously he can't speak Spanish because he doesn't realize what he said)

MMMMM'kay BYE!


	8. Longest Word Contest?

ASDFGHJKL! That is me…hitting my head on the keyboard out of frustration! AHHHGGHGH! I wrote a whole 3 pages of this story to update and my computer had a system problem and turned off in the middle of it D: FTW… So this chapter is weeks late and I think I might do a few extra ones to make it up to you guys :D! You might notice a few random references to many popular internet things (Like PewDiePie, NyanCat, etc.) This is also the chapter that has coolboi12's request to be in the story ^_^

I do not own Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy or their characters at all. The only things I own is the plot and Ocs that may appear in the chapters.

* * *

Dear Sora,

Well hell, I've really tried to write by hand but the way I do my kanji is different than regular English lettering so it looks weird -.- BUT WHATEVER? BARRELS! IT'S ALWAYS THE BERRELS FAULT! D: Sorry what? Okay, enough PewDiePie D: You must watch him on YouTube he's awesome. Well it was kinda rude when you would correct me. Even when we would be texting and my phone would autocorrect it you would do that. It would usually be like "Duckgammnit!" "Riku that's not a word".

Well true you're the slacker. That ship was all me. The sword incident was somewhat disturbing because there WAS F***ING BLOOD EVERYWHERE! D: Not to mention I get a weak stomach around stuff like that. Especially when it's my best friend . . .

Yes is speak Japanese. Y U NO SMART? …..I learned it when I was little and usually practiced it once a day e_e…. I will not tell you what I said just to bother you :3 Sora you just said "No More Pants" what the hell has Kairi taught you? XD That was priceless! I've met a new friend but I only talk to him through the computer _ _||| His username is coolboi12 or something. He's actually really nice but he doesn't talk very much. I think I'm going to send what you said to him and see what he thinks XP

Well I'm glad you defeated Glados? How the f**k do I spell that? GlaDos? GLaDos? I have no idea what letters to capitalize….Anyways I would expect Kai to act like that especially when we've caught her and she's realized it right?

You better be f*****g joking…..Yeah Yeah okay…love you too e_e…

Riku Dawn

* * *

Dear Riku,

I guess it would be slightly difficult so Idgaf….What the hell was that short spazz!? Barrels? And what the f*** is a PewDiePie? *_* I'm confused….. Gimme a link since you can search a sentence on YouTube and people have spammed videos and you can't find originals. It's so annoying! Yeah okay well I don't do it anymore so you can stop complaining .

I AM NO SMART! –Trying to copy meme- Wait…what did I just say…..Shit….I guess I didn't pay much attention then right? Kairi said No Mas Pantalones meant "You are stupid"… Well I guess I shouldn't talk right? XD Well tell your friend cooboi I said hello :D!

Yeah it's cool I beat Glados (I can't spell it either) but I'm out of video games to play. Have any good ideas?

I never write much back to you…..Gomen….(I learned that from Google…It's the best I can do)….Want to start a long word contest? Like find the longest word you can and see who can find a longer one? I had a long word fight with Namine and she won D: I WILL NOT LOSE…You start! :D Bye!

Sora Hikari

* * *

Well that sure was an interesting thing to add in the story . LONG WORD CONTEST :D (Gomen means I'm sorry/sorry) Well coolboi12 had a brief appearance in this chapter because I finnaly thought of a way to fit him in :3 ….okay then! Well bye (^_^)


	9. BARRELS ARE EVILLLLL!

HEY! I FINNALY DID A CONTINUATION OF THIS CHAPTER :D WHOO! Okay then…enough caps :3 I was just excited . Well this chapter will start the long word contest? I didn't know how I would go along with this idea but I found a way to fit it in. I really love this story so I decided to keep doing it ^-^ Hope you enjoy….

* * *

Dear Sora,

Thank you but…what the f*** does Idgaf mean e_e….The short spazz was me being stupid okay? Yes BARRELS! THE'RE F***ING EVIIIIIL! . DO NOT TRUST THEM...THEY WILL HURT US ALL..AGAINST US…..ASDFGHJKL;''/…..

Okay I'm back…that was….strange….I'll give you a link if I can find one myself…It is ANNOYING AS HELL. People just add rainbow effects and re-post like they discovered the video in the first place….I'm not complaining….Yes...I am... GUESS WHAT YOU F***TARDS ON YOUTUBE...ITS NOT AMUSING! GET VIEWS THE NON-DOUCHEY WAY PLEASE! Sorry...I'm raving aren't I?

Sora….You just….Do I need to teach you English again? By the way "Eres un estúpido" Means you are stupid. Not sure why I just told you that…. You don't need to learn Spanish but if you really want to I'll help you when I get home. Sound good?

Yes actually they let us play video games on here. Play Silent Hill (1,2,3 are the best out of all of them) And try playing Amnesia: The Dark Decent. They are both really good games and I found that I have an addiction to them :3

You did pretty well with that but Google can be wrong sometimes….So I start? Hippopotomonstrosesquipedali anphobia…..The fear of long words…Bye

Riku Dawn

Dear Riku

IDGAF mean "I don't give a f***!". Well okay?...

BARRELS ARE EVIL!? WHOLY SHIT…Now that I watched PewDiePie I yell barrels and throw them…No you don't need to teach me English again! I speaked English since I was 4 and I speak it just fine! Kairi told me to say "Kairi es impresionante" HAHAHA she says it an insult! Need Ice for that burn? And yes it sounds great.

…You and your f***ing recommendation… I freaking pissed myself yesterday playing Amnesia! . DON'T EVEN F***ING LAUGH! Silent Hill on the other hand…I have nightmares of that damn pyramid thing! Sometimes it chases me and then I wake up to Kairi asking if I'm ok. It's not funny that you would tell me to play something like that and you know it! I'm genuinely pissed at you!

Hey what do you want for your Birthday? It's coming up and I don't know what to get you. Kairi said "get him a card because he doesn't deserve anything" but I think you deserve somthing :D I know you're good at drawing..You want a drawing pad? Pencils? Cat? Wait...What? Okay...How about a stuffie of your favorite anime characters? -AHEM-SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS -AHEM...Well pick somthing okay?

Kairi says google can burn in hell because it corrected "I love you" to "I f*** cheese". Personaly I feel bad for the poor sap that got that in a conversation! XD...What if it was like some guy she was dating? I want to see that happen ^-^...

I give up and I haven't even tried….Well you win…Sayonara Ri-chan Aishiteru ~3

Sora Hikaru

* * *

YAY! New chappie! Well Sora said "Kairi es impresionante" Which translates to "Kairi is awesome" XD...

I wanna give a thanks to:

Edward Hater (New follower)

superstoyboi124 (New follower)

and Justice333 (Reviews)

Thanks for the support guys :D


	10. Solitary and Grape Jelly

Dear Sora,

That explains a lot. I'm really sorry I couldn't write back for the longest time, I was in solitary because I summoned my Way to dawn on accident..."Accident". So how have you been in the somewhat 2+ months we havn't talked? Sora you just say "Kairi is awesome". You fail.

Well so-rry Sor I didn't think you'd pee yourself over a video game. Watch the movie for Silent Hill. Thats less disturbing. I had no problem playing thoes scary games at night alone in my room. I used to play them when you went fishing and stuff because if you weren't gone you'd come running in my room when I'm all shaky and scare the shit outta me. You thought it was SOOOO halarious when i would scream :( I dropped my favorite XBOX controller because of you!

Hey thanks for the plushie? It's cool. :D Now i have a mini Miku Hatsune... By the way why was there a purple splotch on the side of her hair. I don't want to know...It looks like jelly...

Oh hey I have to go today is pizza day and It's lunchtime :D BYE

Riku Dawn

Dear Riku,

You find more ways to get in trouble don't you!? I really worry about you sometimes. HOW DO YOU SUMMON A KEYBLADE ON ACCIDENT -.- NEE BAKA!... I just realized I said Kairi is awesome...She's so mean to make me say somthing like that because we both know she's not.

Riku I'd probably cry from a spider and you know that...And yeah sorry about that...

You're welcome, Glad you liked it but that purple stuff is Jam. Kairi tried to make a sandwitch...sorry...

speaking of which, I'm uber hungry I think I'll go make some ramen.

Love, Sora


End file.
